Je chante avec toi liberté
by mapoucinette
Summary: "Une idée de révolutionnaire" "Moi je crois que tu es la seule vérité" "Je comprends qu'on meure pour te défendre, Que l'on passe sa vie à t'attendre" Katniss a tout perdu mais elle ne se démonte pas et chante pour provoquer se cher Snow. Espoir et courage feront tout, la rébellion continue. Fiction Shot/ Song


**Hey vous tous:p Première écrit sur Hunger games, un shot à partir de la chansons je chante avec toi liberté version Patrick Damie ou nana comme vous voulez c'est sur deezer. J'ai modifier certaine chose dans les événement qui bien sur ne ce passe pas comme dans le livre de S. Colins. Tout lui appartient sauf cette «histoire » qui est à moi, je corrige mes écrit avec ré verso donc il reste je pense malheureusement des fautes . J'espère avoir vos avis via un petit review :p Bonne lecture:)**

**Je chante avec toi liberté**

Provoquer le Capitole était à présent le cadet de mes soucis, après tout il ne pouvait plus rien me prendre. Mon père est mort dans un effroyable accident à la mine, un coup de grisou. Prim est devenu une torche humaine, ma mère est morte sous le coup d'un nouveau gaz mis au point par ce très cher Snow, Gale et moi ne nous parlons même plus même si je l'avoue cela me ferais énormément mal de le voir mourir et quand à Peeta... Mon pauvre Peeta. Si doux et gentil devenu fou sous les piqûre du Capitole. Maintenant il me déteste enfin comme cela j'évite de le faire souffrir. Mais parfois j'ai besoin du garçon des pains à mes cotée, le sentir près de moi, lui et son aura rassurante. Je regarde Haymitch qui se dandine d'un pied à un autre. Je sais que je dois être parfaite mais moi et les texte imposée c'est disons... Catastrophique.

«- A trois on tourne...

-Un

-Deux

-Trois

-ACTION. »

Je m'avance dans la forêt entourer des geais moqueur sous le regard des cameramans et de leurs engin les faisant ressembler à des insectes. Pollux me fait un sourire encourageant.

«-Bonjours président Snow... Je suis en vie comme vous pouvez le remarquer votre nouveau gentil petit bombardement sur le district 13 ne ma en aucun cas toucher ou affaiblit tout comme la mort de ma mère ou celle de ma sœur et ne parlons pas de Peeta...

Je vois Haymitch sourire pourtant je ne respect pas le texte. En même temps quand je parle avec mon cœur c'est toujours plus profond.

-J'ai même envie de vous chanter une petite chanson fit je avec un sourire malpoli alors qu' Haymitch fronce ses sourcil et que la femme qui avait écrit le script est folle de rage agitant ses bras avec force pour demander a ce que l'on coupe l'image mais personne n'en fait rien et j'entame donc mon chant.

« **Quand tu chantes, je chante avec toi liberté  
Quand tu pleures, je pleure aussi ta peine  
Quand tu trembles, je prie pour toi liberté  
Dans la joie ou les larmes je t'aime »**

Je reprend mon inspiration calmement alors que les Geai Moqueur reproduise ma mélodie. Puis je reprend en souriant au oiseaux que je porte dans mon cœur. Symbole d'espoir, de problème, de révolution …

**« Souviens-toi des jours de ta misère  
Mon pays, tes bateaux étaient des galères  
Quand tu chantes, je chante avec toi liberté  
Et quand tu es absente j'espère  
Qui es-tu: religion ou bien réalité  
Une idée de révolutionnaire  
Moi je crois que tu es la seule vérité  
La noblesse de notre humanité  
Je comprends qu'on meure pour te défendre  
Que l'on passe sa vie à t'attendre »**

Je pense soudain à Peeta et des larmes viennent pointer le bout de leur nez. Il faut que je finisse cette chanson pour prouver au rebelle, au Capitole, à Snow et peux être à moi même que nous pouvons le faire. Nous pouvons gagner notre liberté. Certes au prix de sacrifice mais après tout, mourir pour la liberté me semble juste. Pour mon pays, pour les vieillard comme pour les enfants et les générations futur. Pour en finir avec la malédiction des Hunger Games. Pour en finir avec le meurtre d'enfant innocent et pour en finir avec la dictature.

**« Quand tu chantes, je chante avec toi liberté  
Dans la joie ou les larmes je t'aime  
Les chansons de l'espoir ont ton nom et ta voix  
Le chemin de l'histoire nous conduira vers toi  
Liberté, liberté »**

Tout le monde pleure à la fin de ma prestation et je redresse la tête, fière alors que les geais moqueur reprennent ma mélodie comme si eux aussi souhaitée cette libertés autant que moi, le geai moqueur celui qui à embraser Panem, le symbole de la rébellion qui j'en suis sur réussiras à prendre le dessus, de la fin des horreurs et de la galère, symbole même de la liberté pour qui en vérité je viens de chantée...

**  
The END**

**Pour ceux et celles qui me suivent sur d'autres fiction comme pour glee notamment sachez que je n'abandonne pas je fais juste une pause car l'inspiration c'est envoler pour laisser place à d'autre idée comme celle ci en espérant que vous comprenez. mapoucinette**


End file.
